Strings of Christmas tree and outdoor Christmas lights often become a tangled mess when the Christmas decorations are taken down after the Christmas season has passed. The light strings are generally removed from position and coiled or looped around the hand of the person taking the light string down and then placed in a box. When retrieved for use the next Christmas season the strings of lights are often tangled and generally some of the lights are broken. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a reel upon which the strings of lights could be wound as they are taken down, stored, and unwound the next Christmas season. It would be a further benefit if the reel was constructed from materials that reduced the number of broken lights, and if multiple reels could be connected together for storage.